Balm for the Soul
by ClassicalTorture
Summary: Kraglin gets sick but doesn't want to tell anyone, thinking it will go away on its own. It doesn't and he has a terrified Peter, concerned and angry Yondu and a crew that really wishes he was back to being healthy and looking after the Captain and the Terran. Chapter 2 in co-author with JinxConlon Papa Yondu part 6
1. Chapter 1

Kraglin could not remember the last time he was that sick and felt that bad. His throat was aching, his nose was leaking, he didn't want to eat, and at every deep breath his lungs felt like they rumbled. It was the second day of him feeling like shit, but as the First Mate and the Hand of the Captain he did not let this condition slow him down.

At least he thought he didn't until he ended up falling face first into the ground just as he was about to have dinner with Peter. The last thing he saw before blackness took over, was the kid's terrified face, looking back at him like it was his worst nightmare that had come alive.

When Peter saw Kraglin's eyes cloud over and droop, followed by the man himself crumbling to the floor right where he was standing. The boy froze for a moment as he watched the other slowly start to sag, but then dashed forward, trying desperately to hold him up. Unfortunately, Peter's little body was not strong enough to hold a grown up man, and they both ended up on the floor of the room.

Peter sobbed quietly as he got out from under the fallen Xandarian. It was the thing again! Someone he loves gets sick, and then falls down, and then they get worse, and worse, and he gets left alone again! He still remembered the first time his Mommy collapsed, and it was at the dinner table too, just as she was putting the Mac n Cheese on their plates. Peter was confused back then, thought that she was playing. She got up not too long after that, and the boy promptly forgot for a time. But then it happened again, and again. And now Kraglin was doing it too!

Fast as his legs could take him, the Terran took off in search of the one man he knew would make everything better.

-Yondu! Yondu!- Was heard throughout the hall and the busy deck, as the Ravagers conversed about the impending raid. - Yondu!-

-For stars sake, boy! Stop this yelling!- Spit out the Captain as he reluctantly turned away from the charts and looked at the kid crumbled on the floor in front of him.

-What is it now? Someone take your toy again? If you've interrupted me for that, kid, I will tan your hide!

Peter wheezed as he tried to get his breathing right. He shook his head, as tears made their way down his face. One sob after another were let out and then he was bawling.

Now the Captain was actually a bit concerned. He hasn't seen the kid cry like this since the mutiny a few months back.

-Calm down, come on now. What is it, son?- Asked the Centaurian as he pulled the kid up by the shoulders, setting his apright.

-I-its Kragliiin!- Whimpered Peter as he clutched at the Captain's hands - He fell down and he's not getting up! And he's all pale, and his eyes were murky, and... and... I'm scared! Please help him, Yondu!-

-Shit!- Let out the man, as he scooped up the light body, and quickly made his way back to his quarters. He knew Kraglin hasn't been feeling great lately, and the coughs he's been letting out weren't sounding too good, but to collapse? Just totally be out of it? This was serious. And now he had a down Mate, and a scared kid to look after. Great.


	2. Poll for Chapter 2

Hi guys! I have a poll going on for my Guardians fic "Balm for the Soul". It has to do with chapter 2, and asks you what you think Peter should bring sick Kraglin to make him feel better. Please vote soon!


	3. Chapter 2

You guys voted in my poll and I deliver! With the help of the amazing RP-er on Tumblr KraglinObfenturi, here called JinxConlon, Chapter 2 of Balm for the Soul is now complete! It is the last chapter of this fic, but the fic is not the last of the series. If you want a correct order you can check out my AO3 account, its listed in the profile. Enjoy!

Peter tried to sit really quietly next to the big bed. He was really tired and wanted to go to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes the falling figure of Kraglin slammed him awake. Finally having enough of the recurring nightmare, the little boy decided to just stay awake. And what better place to do that at than at the First Mate's bedside. He wasn't really doing anything exciting, just sat there with his stuffed rabbit, watching as Kraglin's chest moved up and down with every breath and listened to the rattle that his lungs let out. Every now and then the man would break into a cough, and Peter clutched all the harder at Hops.

- Ain't not gonna run away this time, Ah promise… - Said the boy as he tiredly leaned his head and arms at the bed, bottom still in the uncomfortable chair. - Ah'm really not…-

Slowly his eyes closed, and the last thing he remembered before falling into a haggard sleep was the large warm hand he was clasping to with all his might.

Kraglin groaned as he woke up. He looked around at the room slowly wondering what happened and how he got there, when his eyes landed on a small sleeping figure. He smiled softly, despite the feeling of being weak. He placed his hand on Peter's head, trying to wake him.

-Pete?- He asked, quietly his voice rough. -Wake up.-

-Mmm..- Murmured the Terran as he scrunched up his face a bit. A yawn broke through and Peter lifted his head from the warm bed, blinking sleepily at the one who woke him up. As soon as his vision adjusted to the semi-darkness of the room he saw the finally awake Xandarian.

-Kraglin! You're awake!- Loudly yelled Peter, wincing as a second later the Man grimaced at the noise.

-Ah'm sorry… - Grimly said the child as he lowered his head.

-I can't even say hi to him without hurting him. I'm such a stupid-head!- Thought the boy to himselfm, as he clutched at the sheet.

-It's fine, kid. What…What 'appened?- He asked Peter, moving his hand to hold onto the kids.

Peter gripped Kraglin's hand.

-Y-ya fell… Ya went all pale, and yo' eyes rolled back, and then ya just fell. And Ah was very scared cuz mah Mommy did this too, only 't was ok the first time, but then she kept falling mo' and mo' and then she didn't get up. Not until Grandpa was home and called for the a-amulans. And even then it took her a real long time. And Ah couldn't even do anything for her then. - Peter sniffled a little bit, rubbing his runny nose with his fist. Then he raised his eyes up at the stunned Xandarian.

-But Ah knew what to do now! Ah really did! Ah run as fast as I could, and called Yondu, and 'e carried ya to bed. And then we were flying very very fast, and we got to this huuge hospital, and Yondu brought ya in like a princess! He was like, - Here Peter deepened his voice as much as he could.- Hey you! My mate needs a healer, now! And everyone was like Whoa! And Yondu was all like If you don't make him better now, I'll shove your..! - At this Kraglin had to stop the kid.

-Ah think Ah get it, Peter, thank you!- He spoke up, hushing him before he smiled. -Thank you for helping me. Ya must of been very brave. So, we're in a hospital, huh? Where's Yondu at?-

- Ah think he's yelling at some doctors. He brought me here, told me to keep an eye on ya, which Ah'm doin! And then 'e left, and then Ah heard yelling. Something 'bout vaccines and biologuy and stuff. Ah dunno, wasn't listenin'.

-Vaccines? Great… Ah hate needles.- Kraglin attempted to push himself up, but subsequently fail, falling back and groaning in pain. -Stars, Ah feel 'orrible. Did dey….did dey say what's wrong with me? How long we're stayin'?- He kept trying to get up.

Peter gently helped the sick man get a little higher on the pillows.

- Ah don't know, but Ah'll find out, ok. Ya stay here. Stay, promise. - He looked sternly, or as sternly as a 7 year old could. - Here, hold on to this while Ah'm gone, ok. Jus' don't give it to anyone else. -

With those words Peter shoved something in Kraglin's hands and bolted out the door. He reappeared a moment later with a pointed finger.

-Stay.-

-Don't worry kid, I will.- Kraglin nodded at the door when Peter left, then he looked at the item in his hands. He smiled as he looked at the boy's most prized possession, his Walkman.

The Terran dashed across the hallway, following Yondu's grumbling voice. As he came to a stop in the waiting area, Peter saw his Captain who was standing in front of the red-faced cat-looking guy in a white coat.

-And I'm telling you, he just collapsed. He ain't been feeling well lately, He's been skipping meals. Must've caught the bug at the last station we visited.- Said Yondu getting more and more irritated at the man in front of him. Not only did the guy have the gal to keep them in the foyer when they rushed in, but now he was asking all sort of annoying questions too.

-Sir, I understand all of that, and we already determined that Mr. Obfonteri simply has a case of the flu that went untreated for a bit too long coupled with overstressing himself, but that is not what I'm concerned about. The thing bothering me, - Tried to explain the terrified doctor to the scary male in front of him, - is that Mr. Obfonteri is covered in bruises, and scars. Now we aren't assuming anything…

-Hey! - Yelled Peter as he stormed up to the doctor and kicked him in the shin. The cat could only grunt as he doubled over, allowing the boy to grab his collar. - Don't ya tell my Da those things! Ah know what ya're saying here, and he would ne'er do anything like that to Pops! If you say something like that again, I'll kick you even harder!.- With that Peter turned to snickering Yondu.

-Come on, Pops is asking what's wrong with him! Ya gotta tell him everything's alright!- The child grabbed Yondu's hand and tugged him back towards Kraglin's room, leaving the shocked doctor still bend over in the waiting area.

Kraglin sighed as he looked out the room's window, he wanted to go back to the ship, he hates hospitals. He turned his head when he heard someone come in and smiled when he saw Peter with Yondu.

-Hey, Captain. 'Ave ya come to break me out of 'ere?-

-Came to do just that.- Chuckled Yondu as he heaved struggling Peter up the bed. - They said you have the flu, but because you were being stupid, and didn't tell anyone and didn't even take any rest time it got worse. So we're gonna take you home, and you're gonna stay in bed for a week. The ship won't fall apart in that time, and the kid will stop crying my ears off.-

Peter blew Yondu a raspberry and snuggled into Kraglin's side, burrowing closer to the warmth. Kraglin always smelled like gunmetal and oils, with a hint of something that was purely him. It didn't take the little boy long to finally fall asleep, closing his exhausted eyes as he grasped at his Pops' shirt with a little fist, thumb in his mouth.

Kraglin looked down at the sleeping child before smiling weakly,

-He's so adorable.-

Yondu hummed as he leaned down and planted an uncharacteristically soft kiss on Kraglin's brow.

-You rest, we're gonna get out in a few minutes. I got us a hopper, so you don't even have to move, I'll just bring us on board as is.-

-Sure thing, boss.- He smiled at the small kiss.

-Don'tchu worry Mate, we'll take care of you. You're always worrying yourself sick, and now it showed. Oh, and also? Ease up on your dancing a bit. The doctors here thought I was abusing you until the kid kicked him in the shins- Smirked Yondu.

-Abusing me? Now Ah know ya're mean, a jerk, ignorant, lazy, aggressive, ect. but Ah know you'd never 'urt me.- He smiled, taking Yondu's hand in his own. -Ya're a good man, Yondu.-

The Centaurian ran a hand over his headpiece, as he awkwardly shuffled closer to sit on the bed.

-Well, it just happens that you an' him are the only people who think so.- Quietly said the Ravagers' Captain. Seriously speaking this was also the first time someone has ever told him that in his whole life.

-Does anyone else's opinion matters to ya?- Kraglin asked quietly.

The Captain smiled slightly as he leaned back on his Mate's pillow, putting his arm under the other man's head. The Xandarian relaxed into the hold.

-It never did before, and it ain't about to now, love. I got you, I got this little annoyance, got our crew ,and that's all I need. Well that and maybe a nice piece 'o treasure.

Half hour later the trio left behind a squaggled up hospital that was missing a patient, a bed and equipment.


End file.
